


6A公寓（2 舞台剧）

by life_is_elsewhere



Series: 6A公寓 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Stage plays, Team Red, live together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_elsewhere/pseuds/life_is_elsewhere





	6A公寓（2 舞台剧）

因为个人的原因，所有屏幕上的东西对马特来说都不太友好，他用电脑时要有盲文显示机，手机也要有特定的设置，一切都被机械的人声表达出来。电影电视剧？马特已经放弃了，太多用镜头表达的东西他接收不到。

 

不过，同样是因为他个人的原因，所有舞台上的东西对他来说都非常友好，他可以像普通人一样坐在剧场里，去感受舞台上的爱恨情仇。

 

认识到这点以后，去剧场变成了马特的一个爱好。（而且在那里他还不戴墨镜不用盲杖。）

 

在马特和彼得韦德互相了解之后不久，马特就向他们提到了自己的这个爱好。两个人都是先惊异的愣住半刻，然后才想通。自此三个人的晚间娱乐时光多了一个选项，马特会拽着他们去百老汇那周围看各种演出，从经久不衰的经典剧目到刚搬上舞台的新剧，从大剧院到小剧场，话剧、舞剧、音乐剧，马特全都不放过。韦德曾开玩笑说马特这种能将剧目，剧场和演出日期如数家珍的能力才是他的超能力。

 

在一次三人聚餐中马特有点喝高了，说到去剧场这个爱好，不知怎么马特和韦德打赌他能把悲惨世界从头唱到尾，话音刚落他就唱了起来。韦德也不放过这个机会，积极的参与到每一个可以和马特对戏的场景中。剩下一个人看戏的彼得用尽浑身解数转换话题才在演出进行到一个小时的时候截停他们（在彼得的干扰和酒精的作用下，马特终于是找不着调了）。

 

总之这个赌算是马特输了，他要请韦德看一次舞台剧，也就是这次经历让马特有点儿后悔。马特让韦德在剧目随便挑，韦德一眼看中《蝴蝶夫人》，显然这个名字很有吸引力。

 

但是看到一半，韦德就坐不住了，他小声的和马特抱怨男主人公“蝴蝶嫁给他，为他背叛了家族，但他还要娶一个美国妻子？！这难道不是重婚吗？这不合法！”“蝴蝶就这么守在家里，他到底什么时候打算回来？”

 

到尾声时韦德更是按捺不住，“哦，美国妻子，终于来了，这男的就是个混蛋！”“他不敢见蝴蝶却想要走孩子，他还算是个人吗？！”

 

最后，蝴蝶以死控诉割喉自尽的时候，马特发现韦德哭了，没有发出声音但是在偷偷抹泪。马特搂住他的肩膀安慰他，但是韦德还是不住的抽动，在最后的掌声中捂住脸。

 

散场后两个人走在夜风里，没有走出很远韦德就拐进一家酒吧，马特也后脚跟了进去。吧台边韦德接连点了好几杯之后才开口说话，先是说《蝴蝶夫人》的男主人公多么可恶，蝴蝶的经历悲惨，后来又有一搭没一搭的说起了前女友们。马特也不插话，一直听着韦德倾诉。回家后马特没有拦韦德再从冰箱里拿一瓶啤酒喝（这也很好，韦德回卧室喝完就安静的睡着了）。

 

马特后悔让韦德选这个剧了，他想“下次一定让他看点欢乐的吧。”


End file.
